


Words Unspoken

by xtremeroswellian



Category: Third Watch
Genre: "Unfinished Business", Friendship, Gen, partners, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:49:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24293137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: Some things don't have to be said.
Relationships: Maurice Boscorelli & Faith Yokas
Kudos: 1





	Words Unspoken

They were alone in the locker room.

The truth was, she'd been ready to leave for the last fifteen minutes, but she'd yet to do so. She'd arranged and rearranged her locker. Twice. Now as she stood there, fiddling with the safety lock on the door, she could feel him looking at her again.

She turned her head and met his gaze once more. She noticed he was dressed in his regular clothes now--jeans, a navy blue t-shirt, and his light-weight leather jacket. His hands were stuffed into his jean pockets as he simply stood there, looking at her. Almost as though he thought she was going to disappear right in front of his eyes.

An uneasy feeling settled upon her as she realized she was looking at him the same way. They were both silent for a long moment.

"You need a lift?" he asked, his voice rough, weary.

She opened her mouth, set to turn down the offer as she always did. She liked walking home most of the time. It gave her a chance to de-stress from the events of a shift before she arrived at her apartment, as she went home to her family. But instead of her normal response, she found herself saying yes, surprising him a little, though probably not too much. He knew her. And tonight was different.

They walked side-by-side to his blue mustang in silence, their arms brushing just slightly. He pulled his car keys out and to her surprise, unlocked the passenger side door for her and proceeded to open it.

Their eyes met again and he gave her a small smile. She returned the smile, then slid into the car. He shut the door, walked around and climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and immediately the radio began to blare some hard rock song. He reached out and switched it off, then shifted the car into gear.

The ride to her place was a silent one, but it was a comfortable, familiar silence.

He parked the mustang in front of her apartment building and after a second shut the car off.

She watched as he stared out the windshield, his hands wrapped loosely around the steering wheel. She could see the emotions flickering over his face in the reflection of the street lamp overhead.

"You want to come up for coffee?"

She hadn't even realized she'd spoken aloud until he turned his head to gaze at her, uncertainty in his blue eyes.

"Fred and the kids are asleep anyway," she added, her voice soft.

He opened his mouth to speak, probably to say no as he usually did when it came to hanging out with her while her husband was there, but changed his mind and nodded slowly instead.

She led the way up the stairs and he followed closely and waited as she unlocked and pushed open the apartment door. She slid her shoes off and shrugged out of her jacket as he stepped inside, closing the door behind them quietly.

She held up a finger for him to wait a moment before she padded down the hallway and opened the door to her children's bedroom. They were both fast asleep, content that all was right with the world. She felt a heavy sadness settle upon her heart at the thought that one day she wouldn't be able to protect them from the evils of the world, wouldn't be able to stop them from getting hurt or feeling pain or even from...death.

She shuddered, squeezing her eyes shut tightly, her stomach knotting. She said a silent prayer for her children, as well as for Kim and for Bobby Caffey's mother. Then she turned and stepped out of the room again, this time walking across the hall to her and Fred's bedroom. He, too, was asleep, snoring heavily.

She quietly pulled the door shut and walked down the hall to where her partner--her best friend--was waiting. She stopped and stood right in front of him, staring at him for a long moment. She saw the sadness, the anxiety and fear she was feeling reflected in his eyes. She swallowed hard, not wanting to cry. Then she slid her arms around his waist and hugged him.

After a second's hesitation, she felt his arms come around her and pull her a little closer. Her eyes drifted shut and she felt him take a deep, shuddering breath. "Faith..."

"I know, Boz," she said softly. She reluctantly pulled away and he reluctantly let her. They looked at each other and she gave him a small, sad smile which he returned. "How about that coffee?"

He nodded slightly. "Yeah. Sounds good."

She reached down and squeezed his hand briefly. He squeezed her hand back.

Then she turned to go make the coffee. Some words didn't have to be spoken.


End file.
